


Тайный орден коротышек

by Cexmet



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris, Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: AU, Language: Russian, M/M, Some kind of school-AU, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них был общий большой секрет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайный орден коротышек

_– Второго такого закоренелого я еще не встречал. По-моему, он в жизни никого и ничего не любил. Ни единого живого существа._  
– Я понимаю вас, – ответил я. – Но вы не вполне правы. Было одно живое существо…  
(Джеймс Хэрриот) 

В коридоре травили новенького. Вальтер смотрел краем глаза, не вмешиваясь, ему не было особо интересно, но и жалости к незнакомому мальчишке он не испытывал – по крайней мере, пока не увидел его вблизи. Первое, что Вальтер заметил – его рост: новенький был никак не выше его самого, хотя, пожалуй, шире в кости, да и одежда на нем была ничуть не лучше, а, потом, он повернулся лицом, будто пытался увидеть кого-то, кто мог бы ему помочь – и Вальтер сразу понял, что дело не только в росте или одежде.  
– Как, ты сказал, тебя зовут? – Колин Джеймс обошел новенького сбоку, и сгреб его волосы пятерней, дернул на себя, заставляя повернуться.  
– Фрэнсис, – ответил тот, заикаясь и коверкая звуки, так, что получилось скорее что-то вроде «фефнис».  
– Редкое имя, – хохотнул Колин. Одним рывком он притянул этого Фрэнсиса вплотную к себе, и, вскинув колено, впечатал в него лицом. Удар вышел не слишком сильный, но от него верхняя губа Фрэнсиса лопнула, на пол и на штаны Колина закапала кровь, тот отступил, коротко ругнувшись.  
Томас Портер, приятель Колина, толкнул Фрэнсиса в спину, так, что тот упал на четвереньки, и кто-то засмеялся, но происходящее уже перестало всех забавлять, Фрэнсис выпал из общего внимания – сидя на полу, размазывая кровь по своему уродливому лицу, он ждал, пока все от него отвернутся, и только когда это случилось, начал подниматься. Вальтер подошел к нему – не столько из любопытства, сколько из жалости: он знал, что мог бы заступиться за этого новичка, но точно так же знал, что не заступился бы; он не был одним из тех, кто напрашивается на драку, и меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то из стаи Колина украл его ботинки и закинул их на крышу.  
Вальтер протянул Фрэнсису руку, но тот уже поднялся сам, зажимая пальцами ранку на верхней губе. Вблизи он казался еще более уродливым – всю нижнюю часть его лица будто собрали из мелких кусочков и кое-как скрепили вместе.  
– Нужно что? – спросил Вальтер, заводя руку за спину, но Фрэнсис только едва заметно качнул головой и вытащил мятый носовой платок. – Тебе еще повезло, что они не забрали что-нибудь из твоих вещей, чтобы повесить над доской или еще где повыше.  
Фрэнсис удивленно поднял брови, точно не понимая, о чем идет речь, а потом кивнул, и уголок его губы дернулся вверх, будто он хотел улыбнуться, но передумал.  
– А. Потому, что я – коротышка, – «ш» он проглотил, и в конце каждого слова чуть запинался, но эта фраза прозвучала куда внятнее, чем его собственное имя.  
– Ну да.  
Вальтер подумал, что сейчас тот скажет: «как и ты» или что-то вроде этого, но Фрэнсис только протянул ему руку, и, со всей такой же почти-улыбкой, представился, официально, как взрослый:  
– Фрэнсис Долархайд.  
– Вальтер.  
Фрэнсис сморгнул, точно хотел сказать «это не американское имя», но проглотил и эти слова тоже, просто пожал руку, молча – и молча ушел в свой класс.  
Только в этот момент Вальтер понял, что Фрэнсис учился на год старше – и был ниже ростом, чем он, и, к тому же, уродливее, точно так же одетый в застиранные до дыр тряпки, будто найденные на помойке. Глядя в его коротко, но неровно обстриженный затылок, Вальтер впервые в жизни ощути свое превосходство над кем-либо: стыдливое, грязное, превосходство, но это лучше, чем ничего, то есть то, что было у него раньше.

* * *

На переменах Фрэнсис обычно сидел на подоконнике или шатался по коридору взад-вперед – еще раз или два Колин и Томас били его, но потом им это наскучило. Конечно, каждую перемену кто-нибудь кричал ему в ухо или кидал в лицо бумажный комок, но Фрэнсис никак не реагировал, не был забавным, и, в конце концов, о нем стали попросту забывать – он не шел ни в какое сравнение с визгливым Терри Йорком, вопившим как увидевшая крысу девчонка, или толстым Филом Кейном, который сам нарывался на мордобой.  
Вальтер о Фрэнсисе не забыл – и дело было не только в чувстве превосходства, тот будто хотел с ним дружить, настолько, насколько вообще кто-то мог бы захотеть дружить с Вальтером. Фрэнсис ходил за ним хвостом, как Томас Портер за Колином Джеймсом, Вальтер то и дело замечал его у себя за плечом – иногда это здорово бесило, но всего за пару дней он привык, как привык бы, если бы к нему привязалась на улице собака. В Фрэнсисе вообще было что-то собачье, то ли во взгляде, то ли в движениях – он будто искал кого-то, кто мог бы кинуть ему мяч, или почесать его за ухом, или поиграть в догонялки, по крайней мере, Вальтеру так казалось, а он всегда хотел собаку, вот только мать не разрешала завести. Друзей у него завести тоже не получалось, правда Вальтер не был уверен, что хочет, чтобы у него были друзья – уж по крайней мере, не какие-нибудь недоумки, вроде Томаса Портера. Но он не стал слать Фрэнсиса к черту – не каждый день тебе предлагают дружить.  
То есть, конечно, Фрэнсис не говорил «я хочу быть твоим другом», но Вальтер же не был дураком или слепым, или еще каким-нибудь ущербным. Не в этом смысле.

* * *

Потом как-то само стало выходить, что Фрэнсис не только на переменах был рядом, но и шел пару кварталов за Вальтером до дома, если у них уроки заканчивались одновременно – тот, конечно, мог бы сказать что лучше бы Фрэнсису убраться подобру-поздорову, но ничего не сказал. Прогнать кого-нибудь всегда легче, чем уговорить ходить за собой, это Вальтер понимал даже тогда.  
По-прежнему почти не разговаривали, так – «привет» и «до завтра». Сначала Фрэнсис шел с Вальтером не шаг-в-шаг, а держался позади, будто наблюдал за ним, но день ото дня подходил все ближе. Он никогда не держался рядом слишком долго, будто чувствуя наверняка, после какого квартала Вальтер хорошенько ему врежет.  
Чаще всего по пути они молчали – просто потому, что если им и было о чем поговорить, то они уже успевали об этом поговорить в школе. Вальтер вслушивался в то, как Фрэнсис шел – его выглядевшие уже поношенными ботинки были велики и смешно шлепали при каждом шаге, их, наверное, купили «на вырост», вот только он не спешил расти. Иногда Вальтеру казалось, что это очень правильная идея – не расти: в мире взрослых не было ничего хорошего, он каждый день это видел, и давно перестал гадать насчет того, каким станет, когда повзрослеет. Наверное, таким же как все – будет много работать и ходить вечерами в бар или к шлюхам.  
Лучше уж оставаться маленьким.

* * *

Однажды Фрэнсис подошел к нему после урока математики. День выдался так себе, и Вальтер вовсе не был настроен сейчас на какую-нибудь там болтовню, но сегодня первым разговор завел Фрэнсис его почти не случалось.  
– Я знаю, где можно посмотреть на дохлую собаку, – сказал он, как-то рождественски-торжественно, – в ней червяки ползают и все такое.  
– Правда?  
– Да. Она под мостом, около баков, из которых мусор забирают раз в неделю. Там еще крыс полно, – Фрэнсис ухмыльнулся, – ты ведь не боишься крыс, правда?  
– Я что, по-твоему, девчонка? – Вальтер засунул руки в карманы. Ему была не слишком интересна дохлая собака, но сходить посмотреть на что-то, о чем знаешь только ты и твой друг – это значит разделить на двоих секрет, как делят яблоко или сэндвич, или бутылку колы в жаркий день.  
– Так ты хочешь пойти со мной? – тихо уточнил Фрэнсис, и теперь голос у него был не такой бравый, скорее звучал испуганно, как будто он говорил не со своим другом, а с каким-нибудь придурком, вроде Колина Джеймса.  
– Конечно хочу, – Вальтер пожал плечами, делая вид, что ему не больно-то интересно, а то еще Фрэнсис, чего доброго, стал бы задаваться.  
– Тогда пойдем к ней вместе после уроков.  
Фрэнсис посмотрел на него таким восторженным и счастливым взглядом, будто наступило рождество. Конечно, Вальтер не мог его обмануть, хоть и догадывался, что мать будет не в восторге если он явится домой позже обычного – но ему, честно говоря, было плевать: всамделишная дохлая собака, разлагавшаяся уже несколько дней, пожалуй, стоила любой ругани. Поэтому он с трудом досидел до конца последнего урока, постоянно ерзая на стуле, будто ему муравьев в штаны нагнали – Вальтер толком не был уверен, так ли ему хотелось посмотреть на чертову собаку или он просто хотел пойти с Фрэнсисом куда-нибудь, кроме как в сторону собственного дома. Друзья так делают, а ведь они все-таки были друзьями.  
И после уроков они действительно пошли к той дохлой собаке вместе, все больше удаляясь от дома Вальтера. На этот раз Фрэнсис вышагивал первым, а Вальтер следовал за ним, шаг в шаг, внимательно глядя на стены домов, будто боялся заблудиться и не найти дорогу обратно.  
– Почему ты к нам перешел? – Вальтер не был из тех, кому нравятся пустые разговоры, но ему вдруг захотелось услышать голос Фрэнсиса и он будто кинул камень в стоялую воду, чтобы посмотреть на круги.  
– Я переехал из пригорода, – Фрэнсис пожал плечами, – вместе с бабушкой.  
– А где твои мать и отец? – спросил Вальтер, хотя не то, чтоб ему было действительно интересно.  
– Умерли, – просто сказал Фрэнсис, будто эти слова ничего для него не значили, и Вальтер подумал, что хотел бы так же говорить о своем отце, или о матери, легко, как о совсем незнакомых людях.  
Ему хотелось сказать какие-нибудь особые слова, услышав которые Фрэнсис бы понял все сразу. Потом все слова будто застоялись у него внутри, свернулись, как кровь на царапине, поэтому Вальтер так ничего больше и не сказал, до тех пор, пока они не вышли из лабиринта домов и не приблизились к мосту. Мост выглядел очень старым и мрачным, точно какой-то средневековый замок, вокруг него будто собирались все тени из которых как гнилые зубы торчали мусорные баки.  
Фрэнсис ткнул пальцем куда-то в темноту и сказал:  
– Вот она, смотри.  
Собака действительно лежала там, ее запах терялся в вони помойки, но видно все было хорошо – вместо глаз у нее темнели две подсохшие раны, и еще одна – за левым ухом, на затылке, расклеванная воронами до самой кости. Собака была большая и, наверное, беспородная, низ живота, между задними лапами, ей то ли изгрызли крысы то ли исклевали вороны, поэтому нельзя было понять, кобель это или сука, а по внутренностям, неопрятно вылезшим наружу, ползали сонные мухи.  
– Круто, – сказал Вальтер.  
– Ага, – Фрэнсис кивнул, довольно улыбаясь и сел на помятый мусорный бак, пустой, лежавший на боку чуть поодаль от остальных. Вальтер устроился рядом с ним, больше ничего не говоря.   
Какое-то время они сидели рядом, почти неподвижно, просто глядя на мертвую собаку. У каждого в голове были свои мысли, спутанные как веревки выброшенных после праздника воздушных змеев. Потом Фрэнсис поднялся с места и подошел к собаке, не оборачиваясь и не глядя на Вальтера, все так же сидевшего и смотревшего куда-то в сторону помойки. Рядом с собакой Фрэнсис почему-то казался еще меньше, ростом с пятилетнего. Он поднял с земли какую-то палку и потыкал собаку в бок – дырка на животе разошлась сильнее, несколько мух поднялись в воздух, но большинство продолжило просто вяло топтаться на месте, щупая хоботками розовые кишки и еще что-то там, наверное желудок, а может быть и печень, Вальтер не очень разбирался в анатомии.  
Потом Фрэнсис распрямился, пошел вперед, к воде – и Вальтер пошел вслед за ним, будто надеялся что тот покажет ему еще какую-нибудь интересную вещь. Вода была буро-зеленой и плохо пахла, гораздо хуже чем собака или помойка.   
– Это будет наш секрет, и мы тогда будем вроде как тайное общество, – произнес Фрэнсис серьезным тоном, и Вальтер захотел сказать: «ну что ты совсем как маленький», но не говорит, потому, что ему и самому хочется быть сейчас «как маленький» или, наоборот, как совсем взрослый – чтобы свои секреты ото всех остальных, свои мысли в голове, которые никто больше не поймет.  
– Тайный орден коротышек, – Вальтер бросил в воду камень, и, сосчитав круги, сунул руки в карманы: пальцы чертовски замерзли, он сжал их в кулаки, и начал тереть об ткань подкладки.   
– Ага, – Фрэнсис кивнул.  
Обратно они шли совсем рядом, как пара самых близких друзей, какие только могут быть на свете. Накрапывал дождь, и асфальт из светло-серого стал совсем темным, почти черным, и стены домов тоже казались темными – на их фоне Фрэнсис выглядел таким бледным, будто из него выпустили всю кровь, как из туши на бойне. Вальтер никогда не видел кого-нибудь настолько бледного, даже когда смотрел на подруг матери, обсыпанных пудрой и тощих, как скелеты.  
– Вообще-то я соврал насчет моего папы, – вдруг сказал Фрэнсис. – Он вовсе не умер, но бабушка говорит, что он такой человек, что было бы лучше, если бы он и вправду был мертв. Они с мамой никогда не были женаты, и все такое.  
Вальтер вдруг снова почувствовал, будто чем-то внутри, что они с Фрэнсисом – одинаковые, может быть тот и сопляк, но все равно лучше любого другого парня в школе.  
– А моя мама, – Вальтеру как-то непривычно говорить это слово, он давно не называл мать «мамой», по крайней мере – вслух, – вроде как одна.  
Фрэнсис кивнул, прощаясь с ним без слов, и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, юркнул в один из переулков, точно как мышь.

* * *

Фрэнсис не то, чтобы был особенно умным, но некоторые вещи у него получались лучше, чем у Вальтера, и тот пару раз просил на перемене ему помочь – настолько, насколько он вообще умел просить, получалось скорее что-то типа «ты можешь разобраться с этим уравнением, если хочешь», а Фрэнсис был совсем не против ему помочь, потому, что раньше никто к нему не подходил вот так вот просто. Это делало их дружбу вроде как более настоящей, более взрослой – потому, что взрослые ни с кем не дружат, если от этой дружбы нет никакой пользы. По крайней мере, так считал Вальтер.  
Он как бы делил их дружбу на две части – отдельно были случаи когда Фрэнсис помогал ему с математикой, и отдельно – когда они вместе гуляли после школы, шли посмотреть на собаку еще разок или просто шлялись по улицам. Кажется, мать даже не заметила, что Вальтер стал приходить из школы позже, а если и заметила, то ничего не сказала. Может быть, для нее так было даже удобнее – больше времени на разные дела, когда сын не крутится под ногами.   
Иногда они с Фрэнсисом делали уроки прямо здесь – не все, конечно, только те, в которых помогали друг другу. В смысле – Фрэнсис помогал, а Вальтер просто смотрел на то, как тот аккуратно выводит цифры в его тетради. Вот и сегодня они сидели рядом, и, положив тетрадь Вальтера себе на колено, Фрэнсис старательно выводил цифры, а потом, когда цифры закончились – просто придвинулся к Вальтеру и замер.   
Они были совсем близко к куче мусора, и чувствовали запахи гниющей еды, испаряющихся из бутылок последних капель спиртного, грязных тряпок, смешивавшиеся и въедавшиеся, в их одежду, в их кожу и волосы. Фрэнсис, открыв рот, достал мятый носовой платок, и прижал его к десне – иногда у него лопались мелкие сосуды и шла кровь, как у некоторых – из носа. Говорить он при этом не мог, поэтому и Вальтер тоже молчал, просто глядя на собаку: на то, как копошились внутри последние черви, шевеля ее шерсть, точно ветер, на ее пустые глаза и хвост, который уже отвалился, и лежал рядом, странный комок из спутанной шерсти и белеющих костей. Еще там были какие-то черные жуки, очень странные, Вальтер прежде таких ни разу не видел, но догадывался, что это за твари – наверное, не все могут съесть личинки мух, что-то должны есть жуки, потому, что жуки сильнее, чем мухи.   
– Бабушка спросила, не встречаюсь ли я с какой-нибудь девочкой, – сказал Фрэнсис, когда кровь остановилась. – Она думает, что я из-за этого задерживаюсь после уроков.   
На какое-то время он замолчал, будто проверяя, не пойдет ли кровь. Вальтер видел как под его губами скользил язык, ощупывающий десны – это выглядело так, будто в рот ему забрался огромный червяк.   
– Я сказал ей правду, – продолжил Фрэнсис. Все мелкие шрамы у него на губах и вокруг выглядели так, будто вот-вот раскроются и из них польется кровь, по крайней мере, так показалось Вальтеру, и он зажмурился, а потом отвел взгляд. – Ну то есть не совсем всю правду, но сказал, что у меня теперь есть друг с которым я гуляю после школы вместе и этот друг – не девочка.   
– Ага, – сказал Вальтер, потому, что ему показалось: надо как-то ответить на все эти слова, а лучше он ничего не придумал. Не рассказывать же Фрэнсису о своей матери, и о том, что та бы сказала.   
Небо было серое, точно кто-то вымыл из него все краски. Тяжелые тучи медленно ползли с севера, похожий гигантские свинцово-серые куски грязной ваты.   
– Дождь собирается, – тихо сказал Фрэнсис.  
– Ага.  
Ни один из них не произнес чего-то вроде «тогда пойдем ко мне», потому, что они оба понимали – в их дома не стоило приводить гостей, особенно – друзей, поэтому они просто поднялись с места и пошли обратно, в сторону школы, вдоль каких-то домов, выглядевших заброшенными, домов с закопченными окнами и обгоревшими рамами – в таких местах всегда ошивались бродяги и пьяные, но сейчас почему-то было пусто. Вальтер думал о том, как война опустошает города, об авианалетах и других таких вещах, о которых много слышал, но с трудом мог себе представить. Города никогда не виделись ему пустыми – даже самые безлюдные улицы, вроде этих вот, дышали легкими людей, прятавшихся в домах, шептали их голосами, пахли их потом.  
– Яблоко хочешь? – спросил Фрэнсис. Он достал из кармана большое, красное яблоко, потер его об рубашку, так, что оно заблестело, и протянул его Вальтеру, но тот только пожал плечами:  
– Не хочу.  
Фрэнсис подкинул яблоко на ладони, а потом с хрустом впился в него зубами. Наверное, у него еще не закрылась та ранка во рту, поэтому у него опять пошла кровь, в этот раз ее было больше, он закапал себе руку и штаны, вытер лицо и развез кровь еще сильнее. Вальтер влез в карман и вытащил носовой платок – скомканный и не слишком чистый, но это же лучше, чем ничего, а платок самого Фрэнсиса был уже ни к черту. Платок Вальтера тоже намок, Фрэнсис скомкал его и бросил в разбитое окно какого-то подвала – в темноту, вроде той, из которой в сказках приходят чудовища. Фрэнсис не стал извиняться за то, что выкинул чужой платок, а Вальтер не стал требовать извинений – вот еще, мать и не заметит, что какой-то носовой платок пропал.   
Пару минут спустя Фрэнсис скусил с яблока залитую кровью часть, и начал есть дальше. На яблоке все равно остались следы крови, красные разводы на белой мякоти. Вальтер взглянул на них всего один раз, но почему-то запомнил очень хорошо, как если бы это было по-настоящему важно.   
Вальтер пнул лежавшую на углу жестянку. Дождь едва накрапывал, но его волосы все равно промокли точно под ливнем, Вальтер видел мелкие капли, собравшиеся, в шрамах на лице Фрэнсиса. Потом Вальтер подумал о доме Фрэнсиса – наверное, он мало похож на его собственный, особенно если Фрэнсис живет с бабушкой, скорее уж там много всякой старомодной ерунды, вроде фарфоровых статуэток или вязанных салфеток, и, может быть, у Фрэнсиса в комнате висит какая-нибудь дурацкая вышивка, вроде «Бог всегда рядом». Вальтеру захотелось узнать, как выглядит его комната, какая там кровать – но не спрашивать же его об этом.   
Дойдя до школы они остановились – обычно именно в этот момент Фрэнсис просто кивал на прощанье, и убегал куда-то к себе, но в этот раз он будто не хотел прощаться. Он будто бы хотел что-то сказать, но так и не мог решиться, поэтому просто стоял и молчал, а Вальтер тоже стоял и молчал, потому что ничего не хотел говорить. Дождь вдруг усилился и стал заливать за шиворот, Вальтер поежился и вода поползла вниз по спине, вдоль позвоночника – Фрэнсис открыл рот, будто уже решился: пригласить его домой, или пойти куда-нибудь еще на прогулку, но потом, как если бы испугался, развернулся и быстрым шагом ушел. 

* * *

Собаку несколько дней спустя все-таки увезли на свалку мусорщики, и Вальтеру было немного жалко, потому что он хотел забрать ее череп, когда с него отгниет больше мяса – Вальтер был уверен, что мать позволит ему держать дома хотя бы собачий череп, раз уж нельзя просто завести собаку. Хотя может быть она бы и не позволила. Иногда он совсем не понимал, о чем думает его мать или другие взрослые.   
Но зато он вроде как понимал, о чем думает Фрэнсис – в смысле, лучше, чем кто бы то ни был еще, несмотря на то, что они разговаривали меньше, чем обычно говорят друзья – не все время молчали, но большую часть времени просто ходили по переулкам, или сидели около мусорных баков, иногда они держались за руки, но только тогда, когда никто не мог их увидеть, потому, что Вальтер знал, что если Колин Джеймс или кто-то из его приятелей прознали бы про такое, над ними стала смеяться вся школа, и точно прозовут девчонками.  
Так вышло, что оба они мало интересовались спортом – ни футбол, ни бейсбол, ни даже соккер им не нравились, да и все остальное Фрэнсис считал пустой тратой времени, и фыркал всякий раз, когда слышал, как ребята из его класса галдят, обсуждая какого-нибудь боксера или хоккеиста. Девчонки тоже не интересовали ни Фрэнсиса, ни Вальтера, и они не говорили о том, почему именно девчонки их не интересуют, но и тут оба вроде как понимали, в чем дело – по крайней мере, Вальтер думал, что понимает: мать Фрэнсиса представлялась ему похожей на его собственную, и его бабушка наверняка ничуть не лучше. Иногда он пытался представить себе семью Фрэнсиса, или его комнату, или понять, о чем тот думает, но чаще всего – просто шел рядом, как собака за хозяином.  
Они забирались на крыши домов и стояли там, чувствуя себя гигантами. Оттуда, сверху, люди казались им не больше мушиных личинок, копошащихся в дохлой собаке и ничуть не значительнее. Фрэнсис смеялся, и Вальтер тоже смеялся, когда они кидали в редкие проезжавшие внизу машины мелкие камни, и вслушивались в их стук, похожий на стук капель дождя.   
Уродство делает тебя одиноким – никто не захочет дружить с тем, кому противно даже просто смотреть в лицо, Вальтер уже успел хорошо это себе уяснить и был уверен, что Фрэнсис знает это даже лучше. Но иногда уродство способно помочь тебе найти друга – вот как он тогда думал: некоторые вещи не меняются к лучшему никогда, но ты можешь научиться находить в них пользу или хотя бы просто радость. 

* * *

Иногда Вальтеру и Фрэнсису казалось, что весь город принадлежит им, каждая узкая улочка, каждый тупик, куда с трудом проникает солнечный свет – конечно, они знали о несокрушимой власти больших небоскребах и о тех деньгах, которые считали люди, сидевшие в кабинетах на самых верхних этажах, но стоя на крышах Вальтер и Фрэнсис как будто были выше всего мира. Они могли бы представить, что дотянутся до облаков, когда подрастут еще немного. Гуляя вместе они как будто делили на двоих весь этот мир, состоящий из трещин в асфальте и мусорных баков.  
Но этот мир не принадлежал никому, им – в первую очередь. Однажды они встретили того, кто им напомнил – Колина Джеймса.   
– Привет, малявки, – сказал Колин.   
Вальтер не ответил, потому что не считал нужным отвечать на такие обращения, и Фрэнсис тоже промолчал.   
– Что вы здесь делаете?   
– Не твоя забота, – просто сказал Вальтер.  
– Может быть и моя, – хмыкнул Колин. – Думаете, можете просто лазить по помойкам, где вздумается? У помоек тоже есть хозяева, как и у крыш. И эти – мои.   
Вальтер понимал, почему Колин говорит так, вместо того, чтобы просто развернуться или пойти в другую сторону, а может быть, и ударить Фрэнсиса по лицу что бы не задавался. Это была не драка в школьном коридоре, Колин пытался вести себя как взрослый – как те, кто были для него героями.   
Дети и подростки подражают взрослым, кто-то хочет быть как герои в масках, а кому-то больше нравятся злодеи – Колин явно был из вторых.   
– Знаешь заброшенное здание в конце квартала? Там, где еще вывеска антикварной лавки?  
Фрэнсис кивнул и поджал губы. Он как будто хотел сказать Колину тысячу самых злых слов разом, но не мог начать говорить, не мог выбрать подходящие. – Если ты не трус, то приходи туда, сегодня вечером. Встретимся у входа в лавку, там и поговорим.   
– Не у входа в лавку, – тихо сказал Фрэнсис. – На крыше. Если только не струсишь.  
– Кто, я? – Колин заложил руки в карманы.  
– Ты.   
– Приходи сегодня вечером на крышу, если только ты сам не трус, недомерок, – сказал Колин, и Фрэнсис просто кивнул, ничего не сказав. Он как-то странно шмыгнул носом, плотно сжав губы, и Вальтер подумал, что, наверное, у того во рту опять лопнул какой-то мелкий сосуд, и если Фрэнсис сейчас заговорит, то весь окапается собственной кровью.   
Колин сплюнул на асфальт и ушел. Вальтеру захотелось кинуться на него со спины и оторвать оба уха, но вместо этого он просто подошел к Фрэнсису, зябко ежившемуся на неожиданно налетевшем холодном ветру.   
– Я пойду с тобой, – сказал Вальтер и Фрэнсис просто кивнул.  
Они не разошлись по домам, а просто пошли опять к мосту, туда, где раньше лежала собака. Сначала Вальтер подумал, что мать может отругать его, но потом решил, что вряд ли она станет тратить на это время. Он запрокинул голову и посмотрел на мост, а потом посмотрел на Фрэнсиса и тот улыбнулся ему, шмыгнул носом и поднялся с места. Он не сказал «пора идти», но Вальтер его понял – у некоторых людей как бы есть внутри часы и Фрэнсис был как раз из таких. Вальтер тоже встал и вместе они зашагали к антикварной лавке, к дому с забитыми окнами, почти пустому, но не пустому совсем.   
Когда они поднялись по высокой лестнице, Колин уже был там, он стоял у края крыши, и Фрэнсис сразу двинулся к нему, а Вальтер остался стоять у криво висевшей двери, которая должна была прикрывать лестницу, по которой они только что поднялись. Фрэнсис обернулся и Вальтер кивнул ему, но не двинулся с места – Колин позвал не его. Вальтер пришел просто потому, что они везде ходили вместе, как хозяин и собака.   
– Привет, – сказал Фрэнсис.   
– А ты не такой уж трус, как я думал, – Колин плюнул ему под ноги, но Фрэнсис даже не посмотрел в его сторону. – Хотя один пойти и струхнул.  
– Вальтер мой друг, мы везде ходим вместе, – тихо ответил он. Это прозвучало как-то странно, будто какое-то особенное признание, но Колин ничего такого не услышал.   
– Вам, малявкам, тут делать нечего. Гуляйте где-нибудь еще.   
Он пнул носком ботинка какой-то мелкий кусок бетона и тот свалился вниз.   
– Я храбрее тебя, – просто сказал Фрэнсис и тоже подошел к самому краю. Он стоял так близко, что мог упасть в любой момент, даже сильный порыв ветра мог скинуть его вниз.  
– Да неужели? – фыркнул Колин.  
– Ага.   
А потом Фрэнсис просто толкнул его в грудь, обеими руками, и чуть сам не упал, а Вальтер просто стоял и смотрел – на то, как, смешно дернувшись, Колин рухнул за край крыши. Это произошло так быстро, что Вальтер мог бы упустить момент, просто моргнув – но он не упустил, увидел все: Колин стоял дюймах в трех от края, перед тем, как упасть, он всплеснул руками, будто хотел ухватиться за воздух, как персонаж мультфильма, потерял равновесие и упал.  
Вальтер не мог ничего слышать, но ему показалось, что он слышит – как тело Колина гулко ударилось об твердый асфальт, как затрещали его ребра и позвоночник.   
Фрэнсис чуть отступил от края крыши и Вальтер подошел к нему, чувствуя, как бешено колотится его сердце.  
Они вернулись к самому краю и посмотрели вниз, вместе – а Колин лежал там, похожий на тряпичную куклу, оставленную на улице забывчивой девчонкой, и не двигался, с крыши нельзя было рассмотреть, дышит он или нет, но его шея была как-то странно вывернута, во всей позе было нечто мертвое, и Вальтер подумал о дохлой собаке возле помойки.  
– Пойдем отсюда поживее, – сказал он, и сам удивился тому, как легко это прозвучало.  
Фрэнсис как-то коротко усмехнулся и вдруг закрыл ладонью пах, будто боялся, что кто-то его туда ударит. Он смотрел на Колина даже не с любопытством, а с радостью, и причина этой радости вряд ли была в том, что теперь больше некому его дразнить, скорее уж в том, что он впервые в жизни на что-то сумел решиться – на что-то действительно важное, касающееся не только его самого.  
Сделав пару шагов назад, он шмыгнул носом, и тихо произнес:  
– Надо всем рассказать об этом. То есть сказать, что Колин упал с крыши, поскользнулся на краю и упал. Я скажу, вот. А ты иди домой.   
Он произнес это таким тоном, будто сам верил в свои слова, сам видел, как Колин шел по краю, и поскользнулся – на секунду Вальтеру даже показалось, что и он сам готов в это поверить, но потом посмотрел на Фрэнсиса. Тот выглядел как-то странно, совсем не казался расстроенным или растерянным, и Вальтеру вдруг пришло в голову, что тот мог планировать это с самого начала, с того момента когда Колин ударил его в лицо, в школьном коридоре, в первый день занятий.   
Фрэнсис отвернулся и ушел. Вальтер простоял на крыше еще несколько секунд, слыша, как тот спускается по лестнице, каждый шаг Фрэнсиса отдавался эхом в высокой лестничной клетке, негромким, но гулким, и его отзвуки как будто наполнили Вальтера до краев как дождевая вода наполняет пустую бочку.

* * *

Полиция наверняка искала того, кто мог столкнуть Колина с крыши, но там наверху было больше отпечатков пальцев и следов ботинок, чем у бара в погожий вечер, и вряд ли хоть кто-то видел Вальтера и Фрэнсиса на крыше, скорее всего даже Колина никто не видел.   
Ночами, накрывшись одеялом с головой, Фрэнсис ждал, что кто-то придет к нему – полицейский или какой-нибудь частный детектив, кто-то, кто знает правду. Но никто не приходил и к концу недели Вальтер перестал думать об этом, затолкал мысли про Колина в самый темный угол своей памяти, как грязные носки под кровать.   
Вот только эти мысли никуда не делись, они так и остались внутри у него, в голове, как бы Вальтер не старался их вытравить. 

* * *

В следующий понедельник Вальтер и Фрэнсис опять встретились после уроков и пошли гулять. Фрэнсис делал вид, что ничего и не случилось, Вальтер тоже старался делать такой вид, но все было неправильно, из каждой подворотни тянуло тухлым мясом, а трещины на асфальте стали похожи на ощерившиеся пасти голодных чудовищ, так, что Вальтер опять стал их перешагивать, как когда был маленький.   
– Не полезем сегодня на крышу, – сказал Фрэнсис, когда они остановились, где-то между старыми домами, грязными, но жилыми, пахнувшими едой и человеческой грязью.  
Вальтер пожал плечами. Он хотел сказать «ты убил Колина Джеймса», но сказал совсем другое.  
– Та собака, около помойки, – Вальтер посмотрел ему в глаза, и Фрэнсис сначала отвел взгляд, а потом опять повернулся к нему, и взгляд у него был уже какой-то совсем другой, – она ведь не сама сдохла, и не под машину попала, да?  
– Да, – голос у Фрэнсиса был совсем тихий, но не то, чтобы испуганный. Может быть, Валтеру и показалось, но тогда он решил, что Фрэнсис гордится тем, о чем говорит, и гордится самим Вальтером, что тот смог разгадать этот секрет. – Я ударил ее камнем по голове. Она была старая и слабая, и сразу умерла от этого удара.  
В этот момент он вовсе не выглядел сопляком, он казался большим и сильным, совсем взрослым, и Вальтер подумал, что завидует ему – потому что одно дело – дать сдачи, если тебя ударили или обозвали, и совсем другое – вот так просто решиться и убить, человека или собаку, зная, что делаешь. И Фрэнсис совсем не боялся, что его могут за это наказать, что его должны за это наказать. Вальтеру вдруг показалось, что они опять стоят на краю крыши, и он держит Фрэнсиса за руку, чтобы тот не упал – потому, что он должен был рассказать кому-то, лучше всего – полиции, о том, что Фрэнсис сделал с Колином, это было ведь самое настоящее убийство, просто раньше Вальтеру как-то не приходило это в голову.  
Глядя на Фрэнсиса, он подумал обо всех преступниках, о которых слышал, и еще – о героях в масках, таких, как Человек-Мотылек или Ночная Сова. Он думал о чудовищах и победителях чудовищ, а потом Фрэнсис сделал шаг вперед, ближе, к нему, а потом – еще как бы полшага.   
Наверное, Вальтеру было нужно что-то сказать или сделать, но он не мог найти подходящих слов и просто стоял неподвижно. Фрэнсис положил руку ему на плечо, и оба они замерли глядя друг на друга – будто разглядывая собственное отражение в зеркале после кошмарного сна, пытаясь понять, действительно ли все ушло, закончилось, действительно ли это был просто сон. Но то, что сделал Фрэнсис, то, что видел Вальтер, сном не было, хотелось им того или нет, но мертвый Колин был настоящим, его положили в гроб и закопали в землю, и его клуша-мама, наверное, плакала, пока все ее носовые платки не промокли насквозь.   
Фрэнсис дотронулся до лица Вальтера, так, как будто хотел смахнуть с его щеки веснушки. Это было приятное прикосновение, но Вальтер почувствовал его как-то странно, точно с испугом или напряжением, но потом это ощущение пропало. Фрэнсис придвинулся ближе, его шрамы как будто стали огромными, они занимали все его лицо, а кроме его лица Вальтер ничего больше не видел. Веки с белобрысыми ресницами опустились, прикрывая водянисто-голубые глаза и снова поднялись, неровные губы сжались, Вальтер как будто рассматривал Фрэнсиса под микроскопом, и тот его тоже рассматривал, внимательно, как какую-нибудь разрезанную на уроке биологии жабу. Потом он вдруг потерся об Вальтера, животом и бедрами.   
Вальтер вздрогнул от этого прикосновения, и Фрэнсис тоже вздрогнул, но не остановился, прижавшись к Вальтеру всем телом, он продолжил тереться. Пульс у Вальтера подскочил, будто после беготни вокруг школы и он почувствовал как у него встает. Фрэнсис по-прежнему смотрел на него точно на разрезанную жабу и его шрамы будто раздулись еще сильнее и начали расползаться.  
Вставшие члены соприкасались сквозь плотную ткань штанов, и Вальтер почувствовал, как внутри у него на секунду все похолодело, а потом опять заполнилось теплом, его икры дрожали, как после долгого бега, а шея покрылась испариной – все было как в те несколько раз, когда он трогал себя сам, и, наверное, Фрэнсис чувствовал то же самое. Вальтер не был уверен, что ему это нравится – потому что это было приятно, но еще и как-то неправильно, нехорошо, нельзя так делать. Мать не говорила ему, что нельзя, но Вальтер знал: другим мальчишкам говорят.   
А потом у Фрэнсиса опять пошла из носа кровь, он закапал ею себя и Вальтера, но даже этого не заметил, не остановился, продолжил тереться об него, все быстрее и быстрее. Все лицо у него было в крови, она испачкала ему весь воротник, и Фрэнсис пытался ее стереть, но она все текла и текла, и Вальтер даже подумал, что тот может просто истечь кровью до смерти, если она не остановится. Но потом все его мысли оборвались, перегорели и погасли. Вальтер спустил, кончил, слил малафью – все эти глупые похабные словечки сами собой всплыли в его голове, когда это случилось.  
Сжимая его плечо, Фрэнсис еще несколько раз навалился на Вальтера, а потом замер на пару секунд и тут же резко подался назад. На его штанах проступило влажное пятно, как будто он обмочился – наверное у Вальтера было точно такое же.   
– Посмотри, что ты наделал, – сказал Фрэнсис, отступая еще на шаг. Его лицо опять стало бледным, как у покойника, на него смотреть было противно, с этими багровыми потеками венозной крови на лице он казался отвратительным. – Посмотри, что ты сделал со мной. Ты грязный.  
Слово «грязный» было самым худшим в языке Вальтера – хуже чем «засранец», «выблядок», «пизденыш» и сотня других, которые ему доводилось слышать, это слово говорили подлецы, чтобы оскорбить тех, кого считали хуже себя. Слово «грязный» означало таких как его мать, а сам Вальтер таким не был. Он молча подался вперед, будто хотел повторить только что сделанное, ухватил Фрэнсиса за закапанный кровью воротник и, притянув к себе, изо всех сил ударил кулаком в лицо. Хрящ треснул под его кулаком с каким-то надрывным, но смешным звуком и крови стало еще больше, она потекла по пальцам Вальтера, когда он отступил на шаг, глядя Фрэнсису в лицо. Теперь отдельные потеки не были заметны, кровь закрасила всю бледную кожу, точно какой-то ярко-алый лак.   
Фрэнсис провел пальцами по подбородку и вдруг резко согнулся, почти сложился вдвое, как если бы кто-то ударил его еще и в живот. Он, кажется, говорил еще что-то, или просто скулил от боли, но Вальтер не стал вслушиваться, просто отвернулся, стер, как смог, с лица кровавые разводы, и, отряхнувшись, направился прочь. Неприятное, ноющее чувство ползало у него внутри, от того, что сейчас случилось ему было противно, куда противнее, чем от вида мертвого Колина Джеймса.   
Вальтер ушел быстрым шагом, чтобы больше не видеть как Фрэнсис размазывает свою кровь по лицу. 

* * *

Потом они несколько дней даже не заговаривали друг с другом, даже не смотрели – Фрэнсис, с заклеенным пластырем носом, как обычно сидел на подоконнике, и возился со своими тетрадками, но Вальтер точно не замечал его существования, точно никогда не знал о том, как того зовут, что ему нравится, по каким предметам он учится лучше всего и когда перешел в их школу. Вальтер хотел стереть из своей памяти все, будто ластиком с листа, так, чтобы не осталось никаких следов.   
Потом – он думал о том, что Фрэнсис больной, снова и снова. Поглядывая на него краем глаза, надеясь, что Фрэнсис подойдет к нему и заговорит первым, Вальтер повторял про себя: «ты псих, конченный псих», и еще: «сам ты грязный».   
В конце концов, Фрэнсис действительно устал терпеть это молчание. Он подошел к Вальтеру и потянулся так, будто хотел положить руку на плечо, но тот дернулся, будто от отвращения, отступил на шаг. Фрэнсис не стал подходить ближе и сразу опустил голову, будто боялся, что Вальтер ударит его снова.  
– Там есть еще одна собака, – произнес он, отчетливо проговаривая каждое слово. – Тоже мертвая, под мостом. Если хочешь, можем сходить, посмотреть на нее.  
– Не хочу, – спокойно ответил Вальтер, и Фрэнсис поджал губы, будто хотел сказать что-то еще, но задавил эти слова, проглотил их. Поняв, что Вальтер тоже ничего больше не скажет, Фрэнсис просто развернулся и ушел. Глядя ему вслед, Вальтер вдруг понял, что тот вырос – не в смысле стал взрослым, а в смысле вытянулся, перерос Вальтера дюйма на два, никак не меньше. Странно, что он раньше этого не заметил.  
Вальтеру вдруг ужасно захотелось крикнуть что-нибудь Фрэнсису вслед, и ему пришлось закусить губу, чтобы удержать в себе это желание.   
Больше они ни разу не заговорили, и, постепенно, день за днем, вещи, которые они делали вместе, их прогулки и разговоры, мертвая собака и мертвый Колин Джеймс, и все-все остальное – все исчезло, как машина, скрывшаяся за поворотом.   
К началу каникул Фрэнсис вытянулся еще больше, теперь его старые штаны не покрывали даже костяшки лодыжек, и существование Тайного Ордена Коротышек окончательно потеряло всякий смысл.

* * *

Они еще встретились – позже, гораздо позже. Тогда Фрэнсис вырос еще выше, а его лицо стало еще более уродливым, как и его мысли, он превратился в убийцу, думая, что не может быть кем-то другим, и точно так же Вальтер, так и оставшийся коротышкой, превратился в героя, думая, что не может быть кем-то другим.   
А еще их больше не звали ни Фрэнсисом, ни Вальтером.  
Но это уже совершенно другая история.


End file.
